prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Mahone/Kills
This people were directly killed by Alexander Mahone. List Kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Oscar Shales |1 |None |Mahone cornered and shot Shales in the neck. Even though he was asigned to capture him, he couldn't resist the urge to kill him after all the effort he put into pursuing him and the woman Shales raped and killed. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |David Apolskis |2 |Buried |Tweener was killed by Mahone, after Tweener lied to Mahone where the other Fox River Eight were and sending him on a goose chase. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Aldo Burrows |3 |Disconnect |Mahone shot Aldo clean through the kidney. Aldo was trying to kill Mahone as well. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Agent Blondie |4 |John Doe |Agent Blondie attacked Mahone's son, Cameron, because of this Mahone killed him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Charles Patoshik |5 |Chicago |Mahone did talk with Patoshik and said what he all had done, to his parents (who he killed) and to Mr. Murray. Mahone did made him feeling guilty, and because of this, Haywire jumped to death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Company worker (III) |6 |Sona | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Company worker (IV) |7 |Sona | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |World |8 |Orientacion |During an Orientacion with Michael, World broke a rule by drawing a knife, in turn Mahone broke a rule by intervening the fight and snapping Worlds neck resulting in his death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Andrew Tyge |9 |Photo Finish |Mahone killed him, because he discovered what Whistler and Michael were doing. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sammy Norino |10 |Dirt Nap | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unidentified Sona Inmate (II) |11 |Dirt Nap | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Wyatt Mathewson |12 |Greatness Achieved |Wyatt was drowned to death by Mahone to avenge his son Cameron who was killed by Wyatt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Scott Carruth |13 |The Sunshine State |Carruth was killed by Mahone after Gretchen lied to them. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Petre |14 |The Mother Lode | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (I) |15 |VS | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (II) |16 |VS | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky's bodyguard (III) |17 |VS | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Christina Scofield's bodyguard (II) |18 |Cowboys and Indians | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Downey |19 |Killing Your Number |Downey was killed by Mahone, while using a nano-bomb. However this nano-bomb was made by Michael, but Mahone brought it. This count as their kill. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |General Jonathan Krantz bodyguard (I) |20 |None |This bodyguard was stuck in the Scylla room and died off-screen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |General Jonathan Krantz bodyguard (II) |21 |None |This bodyguard was stuck in the Scylla room and died off-screen. |} Unknown |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Pedro Ramos |1 |Disconnect |Mahone was seen with Coyote and did some rarely things when he was with him. He could kill him off-screen. |} Attempted kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Number | Episode | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Michael Scofield |1 |Disconnect, Sona and Good Fences |Attempted to shoot Michael, Sucre and Lincoln, but Aldo Burrows was killed instead. In Sona, Mahone tried to kill Michael with his knife. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Fernando Sucre |2 |Disconnect |Attempted to shoot Lincoln, Sucre and Michael, but Aldo Burrows was killed instead. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Lincoln Burrows |3 |Disconnect and Sona |Attempted to shoot Lincoln, Sucre and Michael, but Aldo Burrows was killed instead. In Sona, Mahone tried to shoot the brothers. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |William Kim |4 |Sona |Attempted to shoot at William Kim during the shooting at the brothers. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Juan Nieves |5 |Fire/Water |Attempted to kill Nieves with a knife. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Cheo |6 |Fire/Water |Attempted to kill Cheo with a knife. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Papo |7 |Fire/Water |Attempted to kill Papo with a knife. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |James Whistler |8 |Fire/Water |Attempted to kill Whistler with a knife. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Roland Glenn |9 |Breaking and Entering |Attempted to strangle Roland to death, when he talk about life and death, and this made him angry after he thought about Cameron Mahone, his dead son. Ironically enough, in Shut Down, Mahone asked for the help of Roland and he indeed helped him. |} Appearances Trivia *Mahone killed 2 characters off-screen: Oscar Shales, Agent Blondie and then 2 of Krantz bodyguards. **Both dead bodies were seen of Oscar and Blondie. *The Season 3 premiere is the only premiere where Mahone kills a person. *Prison Break: The Final Break is the only special episode of season 4, where Mahone doesn't kill no one since his introducing. *Mahone killed the most people on-screen with 14. *Mahone killed 7 people who worked for the Company. *Mahone killed people in the season 2 finale and season 4 finale. *Mahone has killed 2 members who were in Sona: World and Unidentified Sona Inmate (II). **Out all of the main characters besides Mahone, Theodore Bagwell killed also 2 members who were in Sona: Lechero and Juan Nieves and Lechero killed Cristobal and Cyrus. *Mahone hasn't killed any female. *Mahone is the only character, who really killed 2 members of the Fox River Eight: **Tweener did got shot to death by Mahone. **Patoshik was made feeling guilty by Mahone, and because of that, he jumped to death. ***Abruzzi was killed by FBI members and Michael was sacrificing himself. *Mahone killed both a a Fox River Inmate and 2 Sona inmates. However, Mahone was never interacted in Fox River, since Bellick and T-Bag both were. *Mahone has killed 21 characters, second to Theodore Bagwell, who is first with 24 on-screen. **As Mahone mentioned in Five the Hard Way, he killed more people before season 1. *Cheo was killed by Lechero with Alexander Mahone's knife. *Mahone killed both World and Wyatt Mathewson who appeared in a season premiere. **Although the last kills were Krantz's bodyguards, they died between Killing Your Number and Prison Break: The Final Break, which is still season 4. *Mahone killed never anyone in a season 3 final. See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break Category:Alexander Mahone Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:Lists